InFamous: The Complete Series
'Prelude' I rode my bike as fast I possibly could and made it to the Historic District with about two minutes to spare. I went up to the door and knocked on it. An old lady came up to the door. "Ma'am, is there a man by the name of Kessler living here?" "I don't know anyone by that name." "Well this is the address I was given." She was getting upset now. "If you don't leave, I am calling the police." "Alright I'm going already! What is wrong with you lady?" Then I got a call. It said unknown on my phone so I answered it. "Hello?" "Hello, Cole." The voice was old and rough. "Is this Kessler?" "Yes." "Mr. Kessler, I have your package but the address you gave me was wrong." "No it wasn't. Open the package." "I can't. I'll lose my job." "I'll give 100,000 dollars if you open the package." "You better not be lying about the money pal. Or you're not going to be happy after this." "Yes. Yes. Of course. Just open it." I opened it and saw a little silver and blue glowing metal ball. "What the he-" Then it exploded in my hands and knocked me out. 'Genesis' I woke up a little drowsy in a crater. Dead people and debris everywhere. "What the hell happened?" Then my drowsiness faded a little. "Oh god." "Hey! There's someone alive down there! If you can hear me wave up." I waved at them. "Alright. If you can walk, get out of there. Make your way to the Neon. Hey you in the garage! Get the hell out! Whole place is coming down!" I started moving my way towards the Neon. "Cole, pick up!" "Zeke? I think there was an explosion." "No shit there was an explosion! TV says terrorists are blowing stuff up all over the city." "Slow down Zeke. Now what?" "Forget it man. Just meet me at the Fremont Bridge. I'll get Trish and we'll find someplace to hunker down." "Alright, see you there." I made it into the second level of the garage before an exposed wire electrocuted me. "AHHH!" Then it stopped. "What the hell? Should be dead." I decided to keep moving instead standing there and risk getting shocked again. I came up to a ramp that led to the top floor of the garage. "Might as well see the damage done to the Historic Disrtict." I limped over to the ramp but before I got on it, a car slid off and destroyed the ramp. "Ah well." I limped over to a broken pipe and began balancing my way across to the other side before it started to crumble. "Damn it." I continued moving until I reached a dead end. "Great." Then another protruding wire shocked me and caused me to send out some sort of shockwave that severely damaged the floor and caused the floor to cave in. "Whoa!" I limped my way down the makeshift ramp to the Fremont Bridge. "Almost there." I continued limping towards the bridge and saw Zeke's apartment, reduced to ashes. "Damn it Zeke." I reached the beginning of the bridge. "Hey Cole! Over here! Move your ass!" I started walking onto the bridge before I was shcoked by two protruding wires. "God. No. NO!" Then lightning struck one of the officers standing at the bridge. Then another. "Oh no! It's the terrorists!" I started limping as fast as I could across the bridge. Lightning struck the helicopter guiding me across. "AHHH!" Then it hit the bridge and the bridge started to crumble behind me. "SHIT!" My vision started to blur and before I knew it, I had reached the other side of the bridge. I saw Trish and Zeke running towards me as I passed out. "COLE!" 'Post-Blast' I woke up about two days later Trish's apartment. "Zeke, He's waking up." "Hey brother, can you hear me?" "Take it easy, Cole." "What...What the hell happened?" "Terrorists blew the hell out of the city. Man you're lucky to be alive." Damn it. The package. "How does your head feel? Are you light-headed? Is your vision blurry?" "I was delivering a package. Then my phone rang.....and everything goes dark from there." Trish had a worried look on her face. "I need to check your eyes. Look at me." Then I started shaking and convulsing. My hearing was blurring but I managed to hear what they were saying. "Agh. Agh!" "Crap on a stick. What the hell's happening to him?" Immense pain was going through my mind at this point. "He's going into convulsions. I need you to grab his other arm. Help me get him down." So much pain. So much misery. It was all over soon. ".....burning up.... help..... me...." Then everything went dark. "Do- sta- th-! he- me-!" "He- yo- do- wa-" "Co-" That was the last thing I heard before I died. I woke up, gasping for air. "Hey man, glad to see you're finally awake. Gave us quite a scare." "Where's Trish?" "I told her to take a walk.. Get out for awhile. She was just sittin' here starin' at you, cryin' all the time." "What happened?" "You died man. That's what happened!" "What do you mean I died?" "You were down for the count. Trish said you had no pulse. The whole nine yards." I was dumbfounded by this revelation. "She was beating your chest like a drum, and I had that breathing mask on your face. Probably five or six minutes before you, you know, came back." "That's crazy. I don't even know what to say right now Zeke." "Yeah, well that ain't all, Probably shouldn't even be telling you this now but hell, ain't no time like the present." I looked at his face. Scared as hell. "That Blast did something to you Cole. I think it gave you powers of some kind. Electric powers." "What the hell are you talking about?" "I know how it sounds. But you gotta believe me. I saw it. Electricity was shootin' out of your body, your hands. This place was lit up like the fourth of July!" "There's no such thing as super powers Zeke." "That doesn't change the fact you're a walkin' light socket." I looked over at him as soon as I put on a shirt. "Then why isn't anything happening right now? No offense man, but I think you're imagining things." I heard footsteps and looked over at the doorway. "He's telling you the truth, Cole." I looked at her with the same look I gave Zeke. "Something happened to you, and it terrifies me." A couple hours later Trish and I were walking through the Neon. "I still can't believe what's happened around here. How it's all fallen apart." Trish nodded. "You should've seen it right after the Blast. It was total chaos, people trying to get of the city, looting stores. We barely got you back to my apartment." 'First Glimpse' 'The Escape' 'Mysterious Signals' 'Blood Trail' 'Medical Emergency' 'High Ground' 'Mind Games' 'The Good Stuff' 'The Rescue' 'Nemesis Revealed' 'No Protection' 'Trish Reaches Out' 'Dinner With Sasha' 'Stranded' 'Zeke's Request' 'An Old Friend' 'Playing Hero' 'Alden Strikes' 'Spy Drones' 'Standard Protocol' 'Anything for Trish' 'The Arrest' 'Terrorized Streets' 'Alden in Chains' 'Light in the Tunnel' 'Secrets Revealed' 'The Ray Sphere' 'Alden's Rampage' 'The Price' 'Vengeance' 'Against the World' 'Hunt for the Ray Sphere' 'End of the Road' 'The Truth' 'Empire Anarchy' I have some unfinished business with Dunbar to take of before I seize the city. That bastard joined Kessler and now he will pay the ultimate price for what he has done. Kessler did do one thing right though. He gave me my powers. He left the sphere out in the open and I activated it again. The energy pulsed through me and I couldn't believe how much stronger I had gotten. My lightning was black and red now. I did feel something inside me disappear. I know what it was. The last of my humanity leaving me. After Trish died I no longer had any ties to the human race. Why should I care about a race of insects that betrayed and scorned me? I do know one thing for sure: They are stubborn little monkeys. A self-destructive race of rodents that seeks to eradicate me. Am I a terrorist? Ha! They are the terrorists. They must be stopped before they destroy the whole damned planet. "COLE!" I heard shout from behind me. "Zeke. How'' nice to see you in one piece. For the moment." I'll give this fool one thing: He has guts. Guts that I will spill on the concrete. "Cole. Stop this madness. Here I am. Leave these people alone. They have done nothing to you." Does he really think that I won't kill him just because of the past? "Zeke, Zeke, Zeke. Do you really think that standing up to me is gonna make a difference? I'm still gonna kill you. This just makes it easier. And you say that they have done nothing to me? What about trying to kill me? What about branding me a terrorist? They do not understand their purpose. But they will. Sasha and I are going to burn the world to the ground and rebuild it in our image." He looked at me like I am crazy. Hell maybe I am but there is nothing that he can do about it. "Cole, you're out of your mind. I'm gonna kill you." He raised his gun as I knew he would. "Give it your best shot." He shot me in between the eyes. "That almost tickled." I laughed and then took aim at him. "You're gonna die Zeke. Any last words you want to say." He raised his middle finger at me. "None that need be said." I aimed my Lightning Bolt at Zeke shot him in the chest. He fell to one knee and shot me again. "Is that the best you can do Zeke?" He shot me in between my eyes again. "Pathetic insect." I raised my arm and fired another bolt at him. Then he fell from the ledge and splattered into the concrete. How disappointing. I wanted to hear him beg for his life. ''Hello Darling. Pleasure to see your still alive. And what a joy? You've killed Kessler for me. "What do you need Sasha?" Alden's Dust Men are trying to capture me so they can use my gift against you. Take care of them for me. "Whatever Sasha. Just try not to get captured again." Just hurry darling. My reapers won't be able to hold them back forever. "Heading towards you now." I jumped from the ledge and landed on the top of a train heading in the direction I needed to go and rode for awhile. 'Haven' "IT'S MACGRATH!" "Kill him!" Alden and his pathetic band of homeless people don't stand a chance. The bullets bounced off of me and hit the ground as I raise my arms into the air. Good. They stopped shooting and started moving towards me. I brought my arms down and hit them with everything I had. "That's right run home to your little old leader! ALDEN! FACE ME YOU COWARD!" I am irritated now. I am tired of his petty little game of hide and seek. Petty old man. Thank you Cole. You've made me so happy. "No problem. I was getting bored anyway and needed something to do." Well there must be something I can do for you. "Well now that you mention it." Then she kissed me. Always such a pleasure Cole. "I'm sure." Well maybe she isn't the hottest girl in the world but she's crazier than I am so I'll take it. I love you Cole. Always and forever. ''"Always and forever." ''Cole. I think I know where Alden is hiding. I can sense him. Smell him. His soul is yours for the taking. ''"Well where is the old bag of bones at?" ''Trying to hide from you at the top of his petty tower. ''"Good. I have him retreating then?" ''Yes Darling. ''"Well then I have him cornered do I not?" ''Of course my sweet delicious Cole. ''"I will kill him when the time is right." ''Is the time not right Cole? ''"Not yet, but soon enough, he will fall." ''I love it Cole. Let him stir in his juices. ''"That was plan. Scare him. Then when his guard falls, I will strike him as hard as I can." ''Simply delicious Cole. Violent and dare I say, Evil. ''"I know it is. I'm gonna tear him limb from limb. I'm gonna kill him slowly for you Sasha." ''You're driving me wild Cole. This world will be ours for the taking Cole. No one can stop us now. No one. ''"Of course not. Alone we are forces to be reckoned with. But united we are unstoppable." Yes Darling.'' Then all of a sudden a rocket hit the tunnel and caused an explosion that knocked me to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Help me Cole! ''"Damn it! Sasha!" Then they restrained me. "Alright boys get the scum out of here, Now!" ''"Lieutenant get back here ASAP!" ''That voice. "MOYA!" "Shut up asshole!" Then the lieutenant kicked me in the stomach. ''"Lieutenant Poole! Get your men and haul ass back here! NOW!" ''"Yeah, yeah we're coming. Just give me a couple minutes with MacGrath." ''"I said NOW Lieutenant!" ''"I'm afraid gonna have to go radio silent for a little bit Moya. Whatever it is can wait." I butted into their conversation. "Wait a minute now. Edward Poole? As in the younger brother of Amy Poole?" What did you just say to me MacGrath?" He wrapped his finger around my neck and choked me. I spat on his boot. "I remember now. Dude, your sister was hot and awesome in between the sheets. Before I killed her, that is." "YOU BASTARD!" Then he did something that didn't suprise me, he threw me into one of the tunnel's walls. "Moya is running one hell of a science fair." I smiled at him before he picked me up by the throat. "Lieutenant! Return to base now or I will send in a retrieval team." Then he dropped me. "That's right lieutenant. Listen to your master like the dog you are." "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Then he punched my in the face and knocked me out. 'Old 'Friends' I woke up in a helicopter heading towards an unusually large carrier. Then I saw a large pile of debris flying towards the Chopper. "Ah fu-" Thn it hit the Chopper and we spiralled out of control until I fell out and started free-falling. I tried to use my static thrusters but it started to rain. Each drop was like acid hitting my skin until I almost hit the water, but was caught by an unknown force. I looked and saw Alden Tate and two of his golem lackies standing there. "Shit." Then I passed out under the rain. A few hours later I awoke chained to a chair with a strange device sitting in front of me on top of Alden's mountain of garbage. "What the hell?" "Oh good you're awake. I didn't want to torture you until you were awake, '''Kessler." "Nice to see you too Alden. Now what in the hell am I doing here? And what is that thing?" "Always such a smart-ass, aren't you Kessler? You are here because I am going to trade you to that whore, Moya and get my ass off of this god-forsaken Island. And this, little beauty is a piece of equipment that the First Sons called The Blast Neutrolizer. It will painfully tear your powers from body and locks them inside of this little ball so that I can smuggle it out of the city with me and that whore will just have a tortured, demented, useless, mindless body of yours, Kessler. This is for my father, you son-of-a-bitch." "You know, that won't work on me." "How do you know, Kessler?" "Because of this." I focused on the sky and a bolt of Black-and-Crimson struck my body, freeing me. "Wait! I can help you go after Moya!" "Not this time, Alden." I placed my hand on his face and Bio-leeched him before yellow energy came from his body and flowed into mine. "Now, what to do with the survivors? I could round them all up and deliver them to Sasha as a gift. Or maybe I could just kill them all now." Then they pleaded for their lives. Cowards. I should put them out of their misery right now. But this is too much fun. I looked down and saw that I was overcharged with energy. "Fuck all of you." Then I fast traveled (Like reaper conduits do) to the top of Alden's tower and Thunder-dropped on them. "Much better." Then I saw of my children around me. Cole, Be a dear and come rescue me. The bitch is hurting me. Trying to use my gift against you. Please help me. I will send our beloveds with you to help you. ''"Alright boys let's go get Moya and her little pet Edward Poole." The Reapers started grunting "I'm coming for you Moya. And I'm not stopping until you're dead." 'Off the Deep End''' "REAPERS!" "IT'S MACGRATH!" "KILL THE REAPERS!" "SHOOT THEM!" "You boys really don't need those weapons." I looked down at the assholes firing at Sasha's 'beloveds'. I decided to even the odds. I dropped down with my body overcharged and slammed into the ground killing about fourty of Moya's little boy toys. "That's right! Run bitches!" Then Lieutenant Poole slammed into me and knocked me to the ground. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN MACGRATH!" Category:Rated M Category:Evil Cole Stories Category:Kesslerbeast